


Looking Up To You

by stonerkun420



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Jeno loves doyoung so much stop, LOVE THAT BITCH, Like father like son, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Sad, doyoung is the nicest friendliest dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: Sometimes Jeno really feels the stress of being in this industry, and it freaks him out a lot.Luckily for him, Dongyoung is always there to help his favourite kid.





	Looking Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> is this me projecting or me being sincere abt something i write episode 293884 woo!
> 
> finally i wrote smth that isnt about seventeen or exo nice i love doyoung & jeno so much my sweet boyes :(( pls enjoy

Jeno could hear his members bustling around inside the dorm, greatly appreciating that they were trying to stay as quiet as they could as to not disturb Jeno, who they thought was still asleep.

He was tempted to get up and join his friends, truly, but today was off. Something wasn’t sitting quite right and it made him anxious. The feeling of nothingness spreading through his chest and head ached a little, but he blamed it on his lack of sleep the night before, but we’ll touch on that later.

He just didn’t want to leave his bed. That’s okay, right? It’s normal, for a teenager to have a day or few like this. It’s just hormones, Jeno decided despite knowing it definitely was not _just_ hormones. He’d been irritable, on top of a lack of sleep and loss of appetite. He was starting to feel sick of himself, and that’s not ideal at all.

 

So, what was the solution? To wrap himself up in blankets and try to sleep as much as he could. The problem is, he couldn’t sleep at all, no matter how tired he was, his mind was just on constant alert, always thinking. _This, that, this that_.

Of course his friends noticed, he couldn’t they? They’re best friends, they spend so much time with eachother and understand eachother more than anyone, but nothing they did seemed to help. Jisung had tried to coax Jeno out of his room for dinner and a movie with the rest of the team, which failed. Chenle had brought dinner to Jeno with the members, which also failed. 

Mark had ended up passing along this information to the elder members of NCT, and word eventually got around to Dongyoung.

 

Now, everyone knew Dongyoung & Jeno were fairly close despite not usually interacting very often, but the two were still close. Something like a very brotherly bond between the two made them stick close together, and it’s been that way for a while.

So once Dongyoung caught wind of Jeno’s moping, he’d immediately became worried and restless, barely getting through his last schedules of the day without someone to stop him from literally ripping his own hair out of his head. Numerous times throughout the evening he had to be reminded that he would be able to visit Jeno as soon as they would arrive at the Dreamies’ dorm later that day, but he couldn’t get his mind of him nontheless.

 _What if he was crying, all alone? Pushing away his friends in favor of just wallowing in his own feelings?_ It’s these thoughts that scared Dongyoung the most. Jeno is his favourite dongsaeng, and he feels obligated to protect him from anything and everything. He’s so used to seeing his eye-smile and hearing his loud laughter all the time. He’s not even sure how he’ll react to seeing Jeno if he really is as bad as the others are describing it.

But, soon enough, Dongyoung is dropped off at the Dreamies’ dorm along with Mark, and he makes his way inside quietly, seeing the younger members all piled into the living room to watch a movie, all of them except Jeno. Dongyoung frowned at this, but quickly smiled at the younger members before excusing himself.

 

 

Dongyoung rounded the corner to Jeno’s room, and knocked on the door gently, calling his name out. With an affirmative groan to let him know he could enter, Dongyoung stepped in quietly, shutting the door behind him as he walked further into the room, frowning when he saw the lump of blankets in the middle of Jeno’s bed.

”Hey, kid. Heard you’ve been feeling a little rough?” Dongyoung spoke softly, sitting on the edge of Jeno’s bed, his hand instinctively going towards the younger’s boys head to pet it as a means of comfort.

”I guess. I dunno,” Jeno mumbled from under his blankets, shifting around so he could face Dongyoung while also staying bundled up like this. “What’re you doing here, hyung?” 

Jeno’s eyes were impossibly wide, and despite obviously feeling so worn out, he still held such a childlike innocence to him, and it took everything in Dongyoung not to coo at him, because somehow he still managed to look _so cute_. Dongyoung smiled, shrugging a little.

”I’m just here to take care of my favourite dongsaeng. I heard you’ve been feeling a little off and decided to come help.” Dongyoung smiled again, feeling relieved that Jeno hadn’t seemed to be crying at all yet. “What would you do without me? I really am the best hyung, huh?” 

Jeno scoffed, a small smile playing out on his lips, which sent a whole wave of relief over Dongyoung to see that smile again. Dongyoung gestured for Jeno to move over a bit and squeezed into the bed beside him, sitting up against the headboard while Jeno rested his head on the elder’s shoulder.

“So what happened, kid?” Dongyoung questioned after a few minutes of comfortable silence, not missing the way Jeno wrapped his arms around Dongyoung’s middle and huffed stubbornly. “You need to tell me, or I can’t help you. You know that, right?”

”..I know. I’m just thinking. The words aren’t really coming to me properly.” Jeno sighed, and Dongyoung nodded, humming patiently while he waited for the younger to collect his words. “My head hurts, hyung.” 

“Yeah? Hurts how, Jeno?” 

“Like...it aches? Not like a _headache_ headache. It’s dull? Like—Like I just think so much that it’s kinda smacking the inside of my brain around.” Dongyoung snorted at his use of words, quickly clearing his throat when Jeno reprimanded him, telling the elder not to laugh at him.

”Well..are you?” Dongyoung heard Jeno grunt in confusion, his head tilting up so he could look at his hyung properly.

”Am I what, hyung?”

”Thinking too much. Is your brain on overdrive, do you think?” It took a few moments for Jeno to decide, but with a subtle nod against Dongyoung’s shoulder, he admitted that yes, his brain was going way past overdrive.

With this information, Dongyoung felt his heart crack a little. He knew exactly what Jeno was feeling, after all, he’d felt the exact same way a long time ago, but back then he didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. Not like this. 

Dongyoung sighed pitifully, and brought a hand up to pet the back of Jeno’s head comfortingly, his chin resting just atop the younger boy’s head. A few minutes of silence roll by again, and Jeno is so quiet that Dongyoung thinks he’s fallen asleep, but that’s quickly changed.

 

”Do you feel this way sometimes too, hyung? Like—like you’re kinda empty? Like..your brain and heart kinda hurt but you can’t do anything about it because you’re so, _so_ busy? And then it all just ends up being smushed together and bottled up until you finally just break down?” Jeno rambled on, and Dongyoung thinks he can hear his heart slowly break with each passing word.

”Oh, Jeno,” Dongyoung pulls the younger close to him, and he knows Jeno is crying when he feels his shoulders trembling ever so slightly, along with the warm sensation of tears seeping through the fabric of Dongyoung’s shirt on his shoulder. “I feel that way too, don’t worry. I don’t feel it much anymore, but _way_ back, I used to get this a lot.”

”That’s why talking about it is so important, yeah? You know you’ve always got me to talk to, but you also have the whole group to back you up. Your stress, and your feelings are so, _so_ normal. You shouldn’t just brush them off, okay? That’s bad for you, do you understand?” Dongyoung feels Jeno nod against his shoulder, and he presses a comforting kiss the the top of Jeno’s head, rocking him back and forward while he cries for a little bit longer.

 

Around twenty minutes go past, and Jeno is dead asleep, having exhausted himself to the point of just passing out then and there while Dongyoung held him. The elder of the two was just about there too, until the door cracked open a little bit to allow six heads to poke through inquisitively, and Dongyoung tries not to laugh.

”Hey,” he whispers, and he sees Chenle jump, clearly thinking Dongyoung was asleep. “You guys doing okay?”

”Hi hyung, sorry,” Chenle whispers his apology, and Dongyoung just waves him off, giving him a tired yet kind smile. “We’re alright, we just wanted to check up on him.”

It goes quiet for a moment while Dongyoung chooses his words, and he notices Jisung shifting impatiently, so he chooses quickly.

”He’s okay. A little stressed, and the past few days of doing nothing haven’t help. We spoke about it, and I’m sure he’ll talk to you guys if you ask nicely.” Dongyoung smiles when he sees everyone physically deflate in relief. “Be patient with him though, he might not be too comfortable talking all at once though. Understand?”

They all nod, and Dongyoung feels a bit proud. The others leave after saying goodnight and going to their respective rooms, but Mark stays back, earning a confused look from the eldest in the room.

”We were really worried about him, you know? He doesn’t usually get like this, but I guess everything kinda caught up to him. I dunno,” Mark shoved his hands in his pockets, and Dongyoung said nothing, only nodded in agreement. “He..He will actually be okay, right? You’re not just saying that—“

”Mark. Relax, he’s fine. Just had a bad couple of days and needed to let it out. He’s fine, yeah?” Dongyoung raised his eyebrows, worrying he’d have to take care of another stressed out dongsaeng. Mark nods, and lets out an exasperated sigh.

”Yeah. Okay, I’m just—y’know.”

”Worried?” ”Yeah.”

”It’s okay. You’re valid. I’m worried too, I nearly popped a vein at the interview earlier today,” Dongyoung chuckled, and Mark snorted softly. Jeno moves around in his place, and the other two are worried they woke him up, but he settles again easily.

”Hey. He knows he’s got you, he appreciates you a lot, Mark. Give him some time and he’ll be able to vocalise that. You guys are best friends after all.”

”Yeah. You’re right. Thanks, hyung,” Mark smiles, and Dongyoung coos at him teasingly.

”Don’t mention it, kid. Go get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.” Dongyoung smiles, giving him a polite nod as Mark walks towards the door, stopping to turn back to the elder of the three before he leaves.

”You’re his favourite hyung, too, you know? He loves you a lot. Just thought you should know.” Dongyoung’s heart swells, and he grins once Mark leaves the room, leaning his cheek against Jeno’s head.

 

”Goodnight, hyung.” Jeno mumbles once Dongyoung is nearly asleep, and the elder jumps in fright so violently that he jostles Jeno off his shoulder by accident.

”Jesus, kid. You scared the life out of me.” Dongyoung breathes and settles back down onto the bed, and immediately after, he’s being cuddled by Jeno once more, who’s just smiling cheekily.

”Sorry hyung. Go to sleep now.” Jeno laughs, shutting his eyes before Dongyoung even has a chance to reply. The elder of the two shuts his eyes, almost asleep again when Jeno whispers.

”Love you, hyung.”

”Yeah, kid. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ghthat was dumb just follow me on twt or dont @mnhao
> 
> note : i finished this at 1:48am, also the time i realised i have a 2 hour marine biology exam as soon as i get to school in the morning so thats cool thanks hope u enjoyed bc i sure didnt


End file.
